Baby Baby
by torajack
Summary: CathSara fic finally updated sorry for taking so long! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Baby, Baby**

_I don't know what it is about my work but that seems to be where I am getting my inspiration right now! Catherine/Sara ship – yes that means there will be a female relationship so if you don't like don't read! Rating may change in later chaps. Any ways – enjoy!! _

Chapter 1 

Catherine stirred from her sleep as she felt the soft kisses that were trailing down her shoulder.

"Morning Baby" she smiled as she turned towards her lover.

"Morning" the brunette replied as she kissed her way up Catherine's neck and towards her lips. "I love waking up with you" Sara smiled as she made her way back along Catherine's neck.

"You know you say that every morning" Catherine laughed as she pulled Sara's head back towards her lips. "Not that I'm complaining!"

They continued their embrace each fighting for dominance and entrance to the others mouth. Catherine stopped and softly pushed Sara away.

"We have to get ready now Baby or we will be late" She kissed the brunette once more before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Oh come on Honey, we can be a bit late I'm sure no one will mind" Sara smiled as she ran her fingers down Catherine's bare back focusing as the base.

"Sara Sidle" Catherine smirked, she loved using her serious voice with Sara "I will not be late for the conception of our child." She stood up and began walking towards the ensuite.

"Okay, okay, just so you know, looking like that isn't going to help the being quick." Sara laughed as she jumped up and ran towards the bathroom in pursuit of the naked Catherine. Catherine laughed back and quickly slammed the door shut, locked it and jumped in the shower.

"Damn you Williows, I'll get you later" Sara smiled as she gave in and let her girlfriend get ready for their big day.

They were ready to go and had another 15 minutes until they needed to leave for the hospital. Catherine was pacing up and down in the living room while Sara was washing up their plates from breakfast.

"Catherine Honey will you just sit down for a minute please" Sara smiled as she joined the brunette in the lounge.

"Sorry Baby, I'm just nervous" Catherine frowned as Sara took hold of her hands and pulled her over to the sofa. She sat down and let Catherine straddle her.

"I know you are Honey but walking yourself to death isn't going to help things are they." Sara pulled Catherine's hands towards her lips and kissed both palms. "Everything is going to be fine, it is going to work and then we can tell Lindsay and get ready for our family to be complete." Catherine smiled, she knew her girlfriend was right but she couldn't her feeling anxious. This was their only chance of having a baby together, they had pooled their money in order to pay for a sperm donor and the treatment to allow them to have a baby. Sara would be the biological mother while Catherine was going to carry the baby. Catherine glanced at the clock on the wall and jumped up.

"We better get going Baby, or we really will be late." Catherine pulled Sara up and gave her another kiss before they headed out to the hospital.

_Sorry this is short, it will get longer and hopefully better – let me know what you think – you know where the button is!_

_Vicki xxx _

_BTW I don't own them – so wish I did tho:P _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The drive to the hospital took 25 minutes and Sara had one hand on Catherine's knee all the time, only removing it to change gears. They arrived and parked the car. Sara got out and went to get a ticket while Catherine stayed in the car and attempted to calm herself before getting out. Sara came back and took hold of Catherine's as they walked inside. They walked up to the reception desk where they where asked to fill in some forms, The took and seat in the waiting room and waited. (A/N strange thing to do in a _waiting _room!lol) Sara could sense Catherine shaking next to her and took her hand in her own. Catherine looked at the brunette next to her and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Sara's lips against her own.

"Don't say anything, I know" Sara smiled and gave Catherine's hand a squeeze.

A nursed appeared looking at a clip board, she glanced round the room at the couples and focused on Sara and Catherine

"Catherine Willows" she called and smiled we she saw Sara respond.

Sara stood up and gestured for Catherine to do the same taking her hand in her own. Catherine took a deep breath and the walked towards the nurse to guided them to a consulting room.

Catherine changed into a gown and was now lying on the bed waiting for the consultant to arrive. Sara was sitting next to her and had a tight grip on the redheads hand. The door opened and the doctor walked in followed by two nurses.

"Morning Catherine, Sara, how are you today?" She asked

"Bit nervous" Catherine smiled.

"That's only natural" The doctor smiled "We have finished all our tests and everything is fine, from the ten eggs we took from Sara, 6 have fertilised." Catherine looked at the brunette and smiled. "So we will implant all six embryos, giving you a 30 chance of one taking" A worried look came across Catherine face "That is a normal percentage and I'm confident that everything will be fine." The doctor softly squeezed Catherine's shoulder. "You will be going down to theatre in about half an hour, so I'll see you then" She walked towards that door leaving Sara and Catherine alone.

"I can't believe it Honey" Sara smiled "I two hours from now we could be pregnant" She stood up and captured Catherine lips with her own, flicking her bottom lip with her tongue, begging her for entrance. They were cut short by the return of the nurse who came in to check Catherine stats. Sara sat back down while they waited for their time in theatre.

40 minutes later the two CSI were in the theatre waiting for the fertilised egg to be implanted into Catherine. Sara was sitting next to the blonde, one hand on Catherine's head while the other was linked with her fingers.

"Ok Catherine, we are now going to insert the first embryo" The doctor spoke softly and calmly as she began the procedure. She continued implanting each embryo quickly, one after the other, within 30 minutes all the embryos were implanted. Catherine and Sara now had to wait two weeks before taking a pregnancy test to see if the embryos had taken.

As they left the hospital Sara took Catherine hand in her own and squeezed it softly. The blonde rubbed her thumb across Sara's and leant her head against the shoulder of the younger woman.

"I love you Sara Sidle" The older woman stated as she kissed Sara's shoulder.

"I love you too Honey and …" Sara placed her hand on the blonde's stomach "I love our baby and cant wait to meet him."

"Sara, baby you heard the doctor, there is only as 30 chance that this will work" Catherine's face fell and the daunting statistic sank in again. "Anyway who said its going to be a boy." Catherine smiled again as she and Sara reached the car.

_Ending there cos I don't want to babble! I don't know if embryo insemination takes that time or happens that way but that is my authors license! Let me know what you think! Vicki xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this has taken so long to update – trying to do 6 months worth of college work in 3 weeks is proving incredibly difficult! This is going to be a continuing work in progress, I do have an ****ending, but it is far into the future!! **

**Chapter 3**

"Morning honey" Sara rolled towards Catherine who was dropping kisses along the brunette's shoulder.

"Morning baby," Catherine pulled Sara's head towards her own and pulled her lips into a deep kiss. Sara rolled over to face Catherine running her hands down her side and across her hip. She moved her hands across to the blonde's bottom and squeezed it, pulling the older woman closer towards her.

Sara released a deep throaty moan as Catherine ran her hands over her breasts, flicking her nipples with her thumb. The brunette opened her mouth to speak but was ambushed by the older woman's lips crushed down on her own as she was rolled back onto her back. Catherine pushed the younger woman arms above her head and straddled her. Sara could see Catherine's nipples straining under her silk nightie. The brunette couldn't resist them and lifted her head to take one in her mouth; she sucked it into her mouth and flicked it with her tongue causing the blonde to gasp.

Catherine began to pull Sara's top over her head when her phone began to ring.

"Leave it baby, who ever it is, can wait" Catherine pouted at the brunette. Sara thought for a second before pulled of the rest of her top herself, letting the phone ring out. Catherine bent down and began to kiss the younger woman neck, focusing on the pulse point she knew her lover adored. She moved her kissed along the brunettes shoulder and down towards her breasts.

"Oh, come on" Catherine cried as Sara's phone began to ring again. Sara sighed as she moved toward the shrill ring.

"I have to get it this time honey" Sara walked over to the side and picked up the phone.

"Sidle"

"Hey Gris" Sara expression showed her lack of delight at a phone call from her boss.

"Yep… Yep… Sure… Ok… Yea we'll be there as soon as I can" Sara shut off the call and walked back towards Catherine.

"You got called in?" The blonde sighed

"No, _we_ got called in" Sara sat next to the older woman kissing her cheek "swing are short so we gotta go cover, I said we would be there ASAP, so we better get going."

"Oh, ok, we will have to finish this later" Catherine smiled

"I look forward to it" Sara winked as she headed to the shower.

Catherine was in the break room praying for the end of the shift so she could go home to and continue what she and Sara started this earlier.

"Hey Catherine" Sofia walked in and headed straight for the coffee.

"Hey, hows it going?" Catherine put down the paper she was reading and removed her glasses.

"Oh you know, we know a suspect did it, they say they didn't usual things" Sofia smiled as she walked towards the table, cup in hand.

"Yea know the feeling" Catherine replied. "You sure you're ok you look a bit pale"

"Oh, got really bad period pain, you know how it is, although when they get this bad Wendy…."

Catherine didn't hear any more of what the blonde detective said after that, she was too busy think about what she had just said. Suddenly Catherine jumped up and ran out of the break room and towards the locker room, leaving Sofia looking confused. Opening her locker she picked up her phone and dialled the number that remained etched into her brain.

"Sidle"

"Hey baby"

"Hey I was just thinking about you, well to be more specific what I'm going to do to you when we get home" Sara smiled as she heard Catherine take a deep breath.

"Sara baby, do you know what today is?" Catherine asked

"Urm…" _shit, I can't have missed her birthday that isn't for a few months, and our anniversary was last month _"I don't know Honey what is today?" Sara was growing worried as she still continued to think about what was so important about today.

"Well" Catherine said in a deep husky voice that she saved only for Sara. "What were we doing 3 weeks ago?" Catherine smiled as she thought about Sara's reaction to that question.

"Oh My God, Oh My ... how did we forget that!" Sara laughed.

"I don't know baby, what with work and Lindsay skipping school I guess time just sped up." Catherine bit her lip as Wendy walked past, trying to hide her excitement.

"So when do you wanna do the test?"

"After work, we'll pick one up on the way home."

"Great honey, see you later, love you" Sara blew a kiss into the phone

"Love you too baby" Catherine smiled as she thought about how her life could change tonight.

**Not my best, but better than nothing – sorry for taking so long, review would be gratefully received! **

**Vicki xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

Sara slowly walked over to the sideboard, taking a deep breath as she did. She closed her eyes as she picked up the small white stick and prayed for the answer they were hoping for. She reached behind her for Catherine's hand and held on to it tightly, pulling the blonde towards her. Taking another deeper breath Sara turned the test over and looked for the result.

She sighed heavily and pulled Catherine into her arms. "It's positive" she smiled,

"What" Catherine was surprise as Sara's statement.

"It's positive Honey, we're pregnant" The brunette pulled Catherine towards her and kissed her softly. Wrapping her arms around the taller woman's neck Catherine deepened the kiss, flicking her tongue along Sara's bottom lip before pulling away.

"I love you so much Baby, thank you." Sara smiled

"Cath, honey, why are you thanking me, you are the one that is having our baby!"

"Oh My God!" Catherine, leaned against the side, her face became pale and she was shaking.

"Cath, Cath… Catherine" Sara stood in front of the blonde cupping her face in her hands. "What's wrong honey, you feeling ok?" Sara pulled up a chair and guided Catherine to sit down. She ran over to the sink to get the blonde a glass of water. Handing Catherine the glass she crouched in front of her crossing her arms on the blonde's legs.

"I'm" Catherine paused as she took a deep breath "I'm going to be a mum again, I'm going to carry a baby for 9 months, I'm too old to carry a baby!" Catherine's breathing had become faster again and tears began to roll down her cheeks, Sara was getting worried. She stood up slightly, took Catherine's hands in her own and kissed her softly.

"Catherine, honey, you are going to be fine, look at me, look at me" Sara engaged with the blonde blue orbs before continuing "You are not too old, you have done it before and that was fine." Sara wiped away a tear with her thumb. Catherine's breathing return to normal.

"You're… you're right baby." Catherine smiled as she looked into Sara's eyes " sorry to scare you baby, that was really weird, I don't know what came over me" Sara pulled the older woman into a hug and ran her hand up and down her back.

"You have every right to be scared and anxious honey, I'm going to be with you every step of the way" Sara leaned into the blonde's neck and took a deep breath taking in the smell of her shampoo.

Pulling away Sara gave the older woman a deep kiss, she stood up pulling Catherine with her.

"Come on honey I'll run you a bath"

"Ok, thank you baby, what would I do without you?" Catherine smiled and kissed the brunette again. "Fancy keeping us company?" Catherine rubbed her hand across her stomach. Sara flashed a gap-toothed grin and pulled the blonde up stair towards the bathroom.

**Know this was a bit short but there will be more soon – I'm on a roll now – college work is nearly done, so more fics here we come! (rhymingness:P :P)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chap! Sorry for delay again - chapters will be coming faster now as my dealine for college work is tomorrow so by working through the night tonight I am hoping to be done! **

**Just a few quick comments first! **

**Jenn R - I have been stuck under a mountain of college work for the last month but as i say dealine is tomorrow so will be writing lots more soon! **

**Abi - I had to put in a lil bit of Fia n Wendy jst for you - there willb more soon:P**

**Vikki - this may b me being blonde but when did u change ur name bk again!? (not connected to the fic but i jst noticed it! lol **

* * *

It had been two months since Catherine and Sara had found out they were going to have a baby, and had gone for their first scan last week, but they still hadn't told the rest of the team or Lindsay, they wanted to wait until the third month, two more weeks and they would tell them.

The team, minus Greg, were sitting in the break room during an unusually quiet night. Nick and Warrick were playing playstation, fighting over which one of the Pussycat dolls was the best looking, Grissom was reading a science journal while Catherine and Sara sitting together on the sofa reading a newspaper.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Greg asked as he flew into the break room and straight to the fridge. He received a reply of grunts and moans from the rest of the team. "Excellent" he laughed as he sat down at the table, opening his sandwich. He rubbed his hands together in excitement as he prepared to eat his lunch.

Sara felt Catherine tense as she drew a deep intake of breath.

"You ok honey" Sara whispered as she ran her hand up the blonde's leg.

"Urm, don't think so" Catherine whispered back. "I think I'm gonna throw up" Sara looked concerned as, Catherine moved to stand up.

"Hey Greg, what's in that sandwich?" Sara asked knowing that any fish would make the blonde sick.

"Urm, it's tuna why?

"Oh God" Catherine jumped up and ran out of the break room.

"Is she ok?" Warrick asked Sara as she followed the older woman out of the room, the brunette didn't reply and just continued her pursuit of the pregnant woman.

Sara entered the bathroom to hear Catherine throwing up in one of the cubicles.

"Honey, you ok?" Sara asked softly as she entered the tiny cubicle where the blonde was leant over the toilet. The brunette rubbed Catherine's back as she repeatedly threw up tears streaming from her face. "It's ok honey, get it out" Sara spoke softly as Catherine slowly stood up and fell into the taller woman's arms.

"Guess we are going to have to tell the guys about the baby now then" Catherine laughed as Sara placed kissed on top of her head.

"Guess so" Sara smiled "are you ok with that, I mean we said we would wait, I'm sure we can come up with a story to cover this"

Catherine pulled away from the brunette and looked at her. "I'm sure baby, once we tell them we can get more excited about this and really prepare." She walked over to the sink and splashed her face with water before kissing her brunette girlfriend softly "plus I don't think I can keep it a secret from Lindsay for much longer"

"Come on then baby, lets go tell them." Sara smiled as she took hold of Catherine's and lead her back to the break room.

"Hey girl you ok?" Warrick asked as he saw the two women return to the room hand in hand.

"Yea I'm fine now thanks Warrick" Catherine smiled as she and Sara took up their earlier seat on the sofa.

"So what going on, its not like you to run out like that at the thought of tuna, you practically live on fish Cath" Nick turned away from the TV and looked at the blonde. "You pregnant or something?" He continued laughing

Catherine couldn't contain the smile that burst onto her face as Nick asked the question. She looked at her girlfriend to see that she was sporting the same smile.

"Oh my God you're pregnant" Nick jumped up and walked over to the women. "Congratulations" He hugged both of them before moving aside to allow Warrick to do the same.

"I'm so happy for you guys" he smiled as he returned to his seat next to Nick. Grissom put down his journal and looked toward Catherine and Sara.

"Congratulations Ladies" he smiled and nodded, and then in typical Grissom style he returned his attention to what he was reading. Grissom had never been very supportive of Catherine and Sara's relationship so his reaction to this news was hardly a surprise.

"Hey, where did Greg go?" Sara asked looking round for her best friend.

"Went for soda I think, don't worry I think he finished the sandwich" Nick smiled towards Catherine.

"Just so we are clear, I am having a big aversion to all seafood right now" Catherine laughed as Greg reappeared.

"Hey Cath you ok?" he asked licking his fingers

"Yea, I'm pregnant Greg" She smiled

"Oh wow, that's great, I'm so happy for you guys." He walked around the table towards the sofa and went to hug Catherine

"How bout you do that when you don't smell like tuna" She smiled as she held her breath to avoid a repeat of before.

"Good point" Greg smiled "I can still hug you though right!" he said moving towards Sara

"Yea course you can!" Sara grinned as she stood up to meet the now hyperactive lab tech.

"So how far along are you?" Greg asked as he sat down at the table.

"Almost 3 months, we were going to wait to tell you guys but obviously after today I don't think that would have worked" Catherine smiled as she held onto Sara's hand.

"You're going to have to be put on light duties now" Grissom stated, not even looking up from his journal.

"Yea I know thanks Gris" the blonde replied sharply.

"So we need to celebrate, drinks after work?" Nick asked receiving yes' from everyone except Grissom, who promptly stood up and walked out of the room.

"Give him time girls, he only just got his head round the idea of you being together." Warrick tried to reassure the women.

"Yea, I guess" Catherine looked to her girlfriend and smiled softly they loved each other, and the rest of the team were happy for them, Grissom would just have to get used to it.

**

* * *

****If only I could have written college work like this:P **

**Vicki xxx **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"Hey Mum, hey Sara" Lindsay Willows called as she strolled through the front door and into the lounge to dump her school things. She wondered into the kitchen where she saw Sara at the hob and Catherine setting the table.

"Hey sweetie" Catherine smiled as she walked over to kiss her daughter.

"How was your day?"

"Oh, not too bad, got a test on Monday which isn't great" Lindsay replied as she walked over to Sara and gave the brunette a hug. "Watcha cooking?"

"Roast Vegetable Pasta" Sara replied with a smile as she looking over to Catherine.

"Great, my favourite, how long will it be?"

"Not long, another 10 minutes"

"Ok cool, I'm going to get changed." Lindsay was already walking to the stairs as she spoke leaving the two older women alone in the kitchen.

"So how was your day?" Lindsay asked as she munched her was through a giant mouthful of pasta.

"It was ok, you know criminals, dead bodies…"Catherine began

"Ok I get it, criminals I can handle but dead bodies just creep me out!" The younger Willows shuddered.

Catherine and Sara exchanged smiles, every since Catherine has shown Lindsay the dead body the girl had never been able to watch the crime shows on TV.

The three women continued to talk as they ate, discussing Lindsay's day at school and the topic of her test on Monday.

"Linds can you clear the plates sweetie?" Catherine asked as she flashed yet another smile at Sara

"Okay, what up with you two? You have been acting weird all night?" Lindsay questioned.

"Us? Urm, nothing, we're fine" Sara tried to dodge Lindsay prying questions.

"Just clear the table" Catherine smiled giving Lindsay's shoulder a little push.

"Alright" Lindsay responded in typical teenager fashion "but there is definitely something up with you two" While her daughter was loading the plates into the dishwasher Catherine placed something on to her place mat.

Closing the dishwasher door Lindsay returned to the table and picked up the piece of paper.

"What's this mum?" Lindsay's brow creased, much like Catherine's did when she was concentrating Sara noted.

"Well what does it look like?" Catherine asked taking Sara's hand into her own under the table.

"It looks like … Oh My God… are you?" Lindsay's face lit up.

"Am I what?" Catherine faked innocence

"Are you gonna have a baby?" Both the women nodded and smiled "Wow, that's so great" Lindsay shrieked as she jumped up from her chair and moved towards her mother. Pulling her into a hug Lindsay continued to babble "So I'm going to have a baby brother or sister, this is so cool, Megan is going to be so jealous, where is it going to sleep, can I paint the room please, _please_"

Catherine and Sara both laughed a the pace at which the young girl could speak.

"Sweetie slow down"

"Yea your gonna do yourself harm kiddo" Sara, although not legally Lindsay's mother had been the closest thing to a second parent figure she had, including her father.

"The baby isn't due for another 6 months so we have plenty of time to et everything ready" Catherine explained "I'm going to be showing soon, so we wanted to tell you now to make sure you are ok with it." The blonde looked between her daughter and her girlfriend. "Are you ok with it?"

"Are you kidding I think its great, I am so happy for you!" Lindsay hadn't put the picture of the scan down at all, she just kept looking at it, smiling.

After they finished their dinner, the three women sat down in front of a film, Lindsay on the floor on top of a pile of cushions while Catherine and Sara were laid wrapped in each other arms on the sofa. With her arms around the blonde's waist Sara was placing kisses on her shoulder and neck.

"I love you" she whispered in her ear. Catherine didn't reply, she just looked back at the brunette and kissed her lips softly. Now their family life could begin.

**Really don't like the last line but could see me babbling for a year if I didn't stop there. R & R please Vicki xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

Sara rolled over to an empty space in the bed; she sat up slightly and heard Catherine in the bathroom, throwing up. She jumped out of the bed and ran to the door.

"You ok honey?" She spoke softly as she move towards the blonde and began rubbing her back. Catherine straightened up shakily and turned towards her brunette lover, she looked ghostly white. Sara hated seeing her girlfriend like this and would give anything for it to be her with morning sickness.

"God, I hate morning sickness, I hated it with Lindsay and I hate it now" Catherine moaned as she rested her head on the taller woman's shoulder.

"I know you do honey, how about you wash yourself up and I'll get you some breakfast in bed, how does eggy bread sound?" Before Catherine could reply she has turned back to the toilet and was being sick again. "Guess not!" Sara said to herself. As tears rolled down the blonde's cheeks Sara rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her. Slowly standing up again the blonde rubbed her stomach that was now aching and walked towards the sink. Splashing her face she allowed the cold water to run down her neck and chest before moving back into the bedroom and into bed.

Sara followed her and climbed in next to her lying on her side so she could face the blonde. Running her finger tips up and down the older woman's side the brunette silently watched her as she relaxed again, her breathing evening out.

"I hate being pregnant" Catherine moaned "I hate morning sickness, I hate back ache, I hate not being able to feel my feet and I hate feeling fat and ugly." Sara sighed and smiled as she linked her fingers with the blonde's.

"Honey, your definitely not fat and you could never be ugly, you look sexier and hotter now than you did before you were pregnant." I have never fancied you more. The brunette leaned forward to capture Catherine's lips, running her tongue along them to gain entrance. Pushing the older woman onto her back Sara moved across her and straddled her legs.

"You are gorgeous" Sara voice was husky "sexy" she kissed Catherine's forehead "intelligent" moving down the blonde's neck she continued "passionate" she kissed the older woman's chin and ran her finger over her nipples. "and, you look so incredible hot right not" Sara smiled and headed towards the blonde's lips.

Catherine smiled sympathetically but pushed Sara away.

"I'm sorry baby, I know your trying to make me feel better but I'm really not feeling 'in the mood' right now." Catherine kissed the brunette's cheek and sat up on the side of the bed. "I think I'm gonna take a bath" she sighed as she stood up and headed for the bathroom. Sara sighed deeply and fall back onto the bed. She wasn't just saying those things, she truly meant them. It was going to be a very long 4 and a half more months if this was the way things were going to be.

**This chapter so did start out to end like this it just sort of happened!**** Sorry for the shortness, I have the next chapter written but needed something to fill the gap! **

**Vicki xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks 2 every1 that reviewed the last chap! - and sorry (particularly to JamJunkie) for making Cath's hormones bad! lol this chap is beta (I hope lol) **

**This chap is rated M – so yes that means that there will be some sex! **

**Enjoy!**

"Hey" Sara's voice was soft and husky as she felt her blonde lover step behind her, wrap her arms around her waist and place soft kisses on her neck. "How are you?"

"Horny, and wanting you!" Catherine smiled as she moved her hands under the brunette's shirt and up her stomach. Catherine faze of not wanting any physical contact had passed and now she couldn't get enough. Sara loved this new side to the blonde, even before she was pregnant they didn't have sex this much.

"Really!" Sara chuckled as Catherine's hands moved closer to her breasts.

"Yep, my hormones are on high today and I want you like crazy."

"When's Lindsay home?" Sara moaned as the older woman began circling her nipples over her bra.

"She isn't" The blonde smiled "she's at Megan's house tonight." Sara turned her head to meet Catherine's lips in a deep kiss.

Turning in the blonde's arms Sara placed her hands over Catherine's stomach which was growing more and more each day. Moving her hands up the brunette began to massage Catherine's breasts which had swelled since she had become pregnant, and Sara loved it. Running her fingers along the collar of Catherine v-neck shirt the younger women moved her head down to place kisses between the blonde chest causing the older woman to release a deep moan.

"I want you. Now" Catherine's voice was husky and full of nothing but lust for Sara.

Without saying anything Sara picked up the blonde woman by her waist and lifted her into the kitchen table. Lifting her shirt above her head and throwing it across the room, the brunette began sucking on Catherine's neck. Moving her hand around to Catherine's back, Sara expertly removed her bra revealing her ample breasts. The brunette then stepped back and took in the sight before her. Catherine's hair was down and slightly curled, her heavy chest was rising and falling quickly with her breathing and her baby bump, now at 6 months was bulging over her trousers. In Sara's mind the blonde had never looked sexier. Stepping closer to her again the brunette pulled up two chairs for Catherine to place her feet on while Sara knelt down between her legs.

Reaching up to Catherine's waistband, the younger woman began to undo the tie and pulled them slowly off the blonde's hips and down her long creamy coloured legs. Sara's breathing hitched as she realised that her lover wasn't wearing underwear.

"Miss Willows, have you been like this all day?" the brunette asked. Catherine didn't say a word but smiled and nodded slightly.

"Oh my, if I had known that then we would _not_ have got any work done today" Sara smiled as she started to kiss the insides of the blonde's thighs causing her to moan softly.

Pushing her legs further apart Sara could see the blonde's glistening heat causing a pool of warmth at her own core. Running her hands along the outside of Catherine's legs the brunette blew several sharp cool breaths on the top of her tights, skipping where she knew the blonde wanted touch most.

"Don't tease me Baby, please" Catherine begged as she ran her fingers through Sara's hair pushing her closer to her aching core.

Sara hesitated and smiled before she ran her tongue along the blonde's slit, flicking her clit once she reached the top. Drawing Catherine's throbbing nub into her mouth the brunette sucked on it softly cause the older woman to gasp. Sara continued to flick her tongue along Catherine's core pushing the muscle in and out until she felt the blonde clamp down, the first waves of her release beginning. Sara removed her tongue and sucked hard on the older woman's bundle of nerves sending Catherine over the edge, screaming Sara's name. The brunette released her lover as she came down and stood up to capture Catherine's lips, allowing the blonde to taste herself.

Catherine moaned and smiled into the brunette's kiss, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist Sara pulled her close.

"Thank you baby" Catherine's voice was still weak and husky. Sara laughed softly as she felt the older women hands on her breasts.

"Your welcome, honey any time" she replied with a smile. The blonde pulled away from her lover with a smirk on her face.

"I hope you mean that because my hormones are on overdrive today!"

Flashing a wide gapped-tooth grin Sara picked Catherine up in her arms and carried her up to bed to tend to the needs of her hormones.

**Just a little filler chapter r & r Vicki xxx **


	9. Chapter 9

**I actually cant apologise enough for the amount of time it has taken me to write this chapter – after I finished college I started working more and therefore sleeping more! Lol then I went on holiday where I wrote the next chap after this one n then as soon as I got back I started at uni so have been trying to get my head around that!lol anyways here is the chap finally! Lol hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 **

"Hey Honey" Sara called out as she closed the front door and kicked off her shoes. "Catherine?" she continued, poking her head round the sitting room door, then into the kitchen quickly surveying the garden in an attempt to find her blonde lover.

Walking upstairs she heard the faint sound of the radio coming from the babies room. She quietly opened the door to see Catherine perched on a stool painting ducks around the edge of the room. Wearing a dark blue boiler suit, similar to those they wore in the lab, and a tight white t-shirt that just covers her heavily pregnant tummy. Leaning against the door frame the brunette ran her eyes up and down the older woman's glowing form, with her hair pulled up into a messy bun in Sara's eyes she had never looked hotter. Catherine was softly singing to the song that was playing on the radio

Sara recognised the song instantly and began to move towards the blonde as she continued to sing, walking behind her the younger women joined in for the chorus. Wrapping her arms around Catherine she pressed soft kisses along her neck.

"mmm hey baby," Catherine purred "how was your day?"

"It was ok, I missed you though" Sara moved so that the blonde was now sitting on her lap on the stool. "The first day of you not being there and its horrible, I don't know how I'm going to cope for seven months" she continued kissing Catherine's shoulder and arm. Catherine had gone on maternity leave yesterday, she was due in 2 months and they were both beginning to get everything ready for the baby to arrive.

They had involved Lindsay in every stage of the pregnancy letting her come to scans and be included in choosing a list of names. They had decided not to find out the sex of the baby until the birth so the nursery and all the accessories we in pale green or yellow. They were all so excited about their new arrival but these last two months were going to be busy, the baby shower was planned for two weeks time and Catherine wanted to have dinner with all their friends before she had the baby.

"You will be fine Sara, I'll cut you a deal, if you manage to get home early after each shift I will be waiting with a treat for you!" Catherine whispered with a smirk on her face.

"Ooo I like the sound of that, do you think we can start today?" Sara's eyes widened and them grinned.

"I am sure we can arrange something" the blonde replied.

"Great, I'll go grab some breakfast, you finish up here and I will be ready!" the younger women captured Catherine lips in a powerful kiss before running down the stairs to the kitchen.

As she was waiting for the toast to pop up Sara ran her fingers over the scan of the baby they had suck to the fridge, she couldn't wait to meet her baby and for her family to be complete. The toast popped up and the brunette began to walk towards the side when she heard a crash down the stairs.

Immediately dropping the knife in her hand she cried out and ran towards the stairs to see Catherine at the bottom.

"Cath, honey, wake up, CATHERINE!!" tears were dropping down Sara's cheeks as she reached for her phone, wiping blood from Catherine's cheek at the same time. Dialling 911 the brunette attempted to get her lover into the recovering position, she pulled the blonde's hand under her chin and then placed her hand on the baby bump.

"Please God let them both be OK, please, please" tears were now flooding down Sara's cheeks. "Hello, yea I need an ambulance, my, my girlfriend has fallen down the stairs, she is 7 months pregnant!" Sara listened as the operator explained what to do and then after give them the address she hung up and ran to get some towels from the laundry.

"Cath, honey, I need to know if you can hear me. Catherine, you cant do this to me, or Lindsay, you need to wake up." Sara laid her head on Catherine's chest and waited for the ambulance to arrive.

**No body hurt me but reviews would be nice! Vicki xxx **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I'm not sure how long I was lying next to Cath but I jump when I hear the doorbell ring, I get up and run to the door attempting to wipe the tears off my cheeks. I open the door and the paramedics race in towards Cath as I get pushed to the side. I know they are doing their job and they are trying to help Cath but I feel like I have been left out, I begin to cry again as they place an oxygen bag over Cath's face

"Please let her be ok, she is going to be ok isn't she?" I plead with the paramedics as they carry out their checks

"Sara, look at me" my head jolts up, how do they know my name. I realise that I must have told them when they walked in as I don't recognise them from work. I remember that the female was talking to me and I return to the present. "Sara, we are doing everything we can to help Catherine and the baby right now, is there anyone you can call who can meet you at the hospital, you will come in the ambulance with Catherine ok?" I nod slowly and reach for the phone, I ring Sofia as I know she is the only one who has the day off today and is more likely to be awake. I shakily type in the number and wait for her to pick up. I look across to Catherine and I seem the paramedics lifting her into a trolley, she looks so small and weak on the trolley as they strap her in and cover her tummy with a blanket.

"Sofia" I break down immediately when I hear Sofia's voice " Catherine… has been in an… in an…. accident!" I attempt to control myself but fail when I hear the detective gasp.

"Sara, where are they taking her, I'll meet you there" Sofia always has such a claming voice even at the worse times.

"Urm Dessert Palms I think" One of the paramedics nods towards me. "Yea Dessert Palms, thank you Sofia."

"You don't have to say thank you Sara, I wouldn't not be there for you, Wendy has just walked through the door, we will both be there as soon as we can"

We say bye and hang up just as Catherine is getting wheeled out of the house and down the drive. I run out of the house grabbing my purse and keys as I go, reaching Catherine as the ambulance I grab tightly to her hand. Sitting down in the ambulance I run my thumb across Catherine's knuckles and whisper pleads for her and our baby to be ok.

The journey to the hospital is so quick I don't even realise we are there until the ambulance door opens. The paramedics wheel Catherine out and into the A&E department and straight into the resuscitation room. As I walk through the doors and nurse puts her hand gently on my arm and guides me back out again.

"We are going to do everything we can for you friend we…"

"FRIEND" I yell back "FRIEND, THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND IN THERE, THE PERSON THAT I LOVE AND WHO IS CARRYING MY BABY!" I cant control myself, I hate when people do that, completely dismiss the fact that lesbians exist.

"I'm sorry, we are doing everything we can for your girlfriend if you just want to follow me we will get her booked in and then I'll take you back to her"

I must have agreed to go with the nurse as we end up at the reception desk giving over Catherine's details. Once all the forms have been filled in we make our way back to the resuscitation room, I have managed to calm down as much as I can under the circumstances and am now just desperate to be with Catherine. As we walk towards the doors they come crashing open and Catherine's trolley is wheeled quickly through by doctors, nurses and porters.

"We are going to have to do an emergency caesarean" someone shouts at me, I break down on the spot, the nurse puts her arm around me and somehow manages to control me enough to guide me towards the relatives waiting room. I don't know how I will cope if I loose them both, with tears streaming down my cheeks all I can do is sit and wait for the surgery to finish.

**Reviews are always welcome, the next chap is almost finished so hopefully it wont be so long until the next update! **

**Vicki xxx **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thank you for the reviews for the last chap – and also for getting this fic to 10,000 hits (make me happy especially when I am in bed all sicky!!) Hope you enjoy this chap! **

As I walk in to the baby care unit I am shocked by the number of machines and monitors that are attached to my tiny daughter. I am frozen at the doorway and it takes the gentle touch of the nurse on my shoulder to encourage me to make the four small steps towards the incubator. I quietly sit down not wanting to disturb the peace that is in the room. The nurse undoes the 'port hole' window on the side of the incubator and signals for me to reach inside, allowing me to touch our daughter for the first time. She is so tiny, I reach for her hand and her fingers struggle to clasp around my pinky. As a tear escapes down my cheek I wish that Catherine and I could have done this together. We have waited so long for this day but I really didn't expect it to happen like this. I suppose like all parents-to-be you think that you will watch your baby grow inside your girlfriend for nine months and then after a labour you have a beautiful baby that you both see for the first time together. Not with one of you still sedated from the emergency C-section 2 months early.

I am sobbing now and I feel a calming hand on my shoulder. Thinking it was the nurse I turn to say thanks, only to be face to face with Sofia, with Wendy not to far behind. Both have red eyes and it is clear they have been crying too. I attempt a smile at Sofia but she is one step ahead and pull me quickly into a hug just as I let everything go and cry uncontrollably.

I don't know how long we were standing there but Sofia's calming soothing words eventually reduce my sobs and I pull away to face her.

"Sweetie, I am so sorry" She gives me a sympathetic smile which makes me cry again.

I feel Wendy walk towards us and move my hand to signal for her to join our hug. She rubs my back as I sob into Sofia's shoulder yet again. As we stand there the nurse returns and lightly touches my arm.

"Sorry to disturb you, just wanted to let you know that Catherine is awake, she is very groggy but has come round." Her voice is calm and soothing, her words make me cry even more, however this time it is with happiness.

"Can.. can I see her?" I ask between sobs, the nurse doesn't speak just simply nods and begins to lead me out of the room towards Catherine's ward.

Holding tightly onto Sofia's hand I give her a soft smile, as I turn to thank Wendy my world crashes around me, alarms begin to ring from the incubator and medics run in to the room from all angles.

"NOOOOO" I wail and collapse at Sofia's feet as she, along with the nurse and Wendy, attempt to move me out of the room and to the waiting room outside.

"PLEASE NO! PLEASE!" Sofia pulls me into her arms and I am inconsolable as the alarms continue to ring.

**Please don't hate me! This fic has changed so many times since I first started writing it! Next chap should be up soon – as I am off sick from uni and have nothing else to do! Vicki xxx **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

**I cannot apologise enough for taking so long to get this chapter posted – I have been really unwell and unable to do anything which has been so annoying. Now I am starting to feel better but have got 3 months work of uni work and placements to catch up on!! Hopefully now all my work is nearly done I should be able to post some more chapter****s and possibly some new fics as long as the placement don't shatter me out too much! Any way thanks for being so patient with me – hopefully you are all still interesting in the fic!! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Jodie and Abi who have been there for me so much in the last 3 months to listen to all my moaning about being ill! Love you both lots! Xxxx **

**Finally Happy New Year to everyone!!!**

Sara's POV

"I am so sorry honey" she does that face we do when we give bad news, I hate it but I know she cant help it and I am grateful for her support, and Wendy's too. Sofia steps away and I move to hug Wendy before they both step to the side. I hide Catherine's hand tightly as we see the hurst pull up outside our house with the tiny white coffin inside. Catherine begins to cry as we walk towards the limo with Lindsay, Nancy and Lily as well as Sofia and Wendy. I pull Catherine close to me and place a kiss on the top of her head. As a tear rolls down my cheek I feel Lindsay's hand take mine a squeeze it tightly. She has coped so amazingly well through all of this, she is so special and would have made an amazing sister to Bethany.

We all sit in silence on the way to the chapel and when we arrive the rest of the shift are there. Warrick is going to carry the coffin and I can tell he is so nervous, I leave Catherine and Lindsay and go over to him.

"Thank you so much for doing this, it means so much to both of us." He pulls me into a hug and I begin to cry again.

"Hey, no problem girl, today's gonna be tough but I'm here for you, both of you, you know that yea!" I smile the best I can and kiss his cheek before returning to Catherine. Before I can say anything she has arms wrapped tightly around my neck and begins to wail into my shoulder. I bring my hand to her back and rub it softly, her face is nuzzled into my neck and I kiss the top of her head as I being to sob, the tears roll down my cheeks and land on her hair. I feel Lindsay lean towards us both and a step back to include her in the embrace too. We stay still for a few minutes, crying together and supporting each other before a hand taps me on the shoulder.

"Hey kiddo, its time" Nick's brotherly tone comforts me some what and I pull him into a warming hug.

"Thanks Nicky" The tears continue to roll down my cheeks as we follow Warrick into the chapel, he walks slowly and with grace as he carried our baby's tiny coffin. Catherine, Lindsay and myself hold each other tightly as we follow him. Nick walks behind Warrick carrying the floral tribute, pink roses spelling Bethany. Sofia and Wendy along with Lily and Nancy follow the three of us as we make our way to the front of the chapel where the minister is standing waiting.

We take our seats as Warrick sets down the tiny coffin and Nick delicately places the flowers on top. Our tight grip on each others hands doesn't ease and we remain like this during the service. As the minister speak tears begin to fall down my cheeks, I lean into Catherine and she kisses the top of my head. I feel her tears fall into my hair and I squeeze her hand. I feel Lindsay lean into me and I wrap my arms around her shoulders. The rest of the service went by in a blur, I felt numb and oblivious to the world, I wanted the ground to open up and swallow me.

I was jolted from my trance by Lindsay tugged at my arm, "Mum, Sara," she was crying as she spoke, "Its time to go." She gave us both a soft smile and I pulled her into my to kiss the top of her head. I then tightly gripped Catherine's hand as we stood up and made our way outside. As we walked to the door Catherine looked back and stared at the curtains surrounding our baby's coffin. I stop and wait for her, tears roll down my cheeks, she then turns back to me and hugs me tightly, sobbing into my shoulder. I pull her close to me and rest my chin on her head. We stand there for what feels like an eternity when I feel a gentle hand on my back, I turn to see Sofia and Wendy standing beside us.

"Hey" her voice is so soft "lets get you home yea" she offers me a smile that I am unable to return,

I move Catherine's head and kiss her cheeks, "Come on baby" I take her hand and follow Sofia and Wendy out of the chapel and to the car.

**Again many apologies for this chap, not my best, unfortunately I have become really ill again so am back to not being able to do much which is just a little frustrating.**** I half know what I am going to write for the next chap but getting it written and posted really does depend on health. So please be nice bout this chap and send me lots of hugs!!! **

**Vicki xxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Every chap I do this but I am so sorry for yet again taking forever to update

**Every chap I do this but I am so sorry for yet again taking forever to update! This is going to be the last chap I want to get it finished for you guys!! **

**Enjoy and sorry again! **

**Chapter 13**

Cath POV

As I pull up in the car park it begins to rain but that doesn't bother me, I get out of the car and walk across the grass to the place I have been to so many times in the last year. I knell down and run my fingers across the headstone _'Bethany Georgia Sidle' _

"Hey, Baby girl" a tear begins to run down my face as I reach into my bag and pull out a pink bear "Happy Birthday Sweetie" I create a clear area of grass and place the bear on the grave.

I sit down and cross my legs and begin to talk.

"I can't believe it has been a year baby, I have missed you everyday. I think about what you would be doing now, Mama and I would be listening to your first words and watching you crawl."

I take a deep breath and wipe away the tears that are running down my face.

"Lindsay would be the best big sister ever and would be playing with you all the time."

I reach into my pocket and take out the first picture of our baby and run my fingers across it. I look back to the headstone and feel someone behind me.

"Thought I would find you here" Sara sits down beside me and kisses my cheek. "Hey Sweetie Pie" she turns towards Bethany's grave before pulling me onto my shoulder.

"Came to say Happy Birthday" My voice has some how become a whisper and I really don't want it to come back right now, I like the softness.

Sara doesn't say anything, I know she knew I would be here.

We sit in silence for a while, I really don't know how long but I suddenly notice that it is getting dark.

"We should be getting to work" I whisper to Sara, really not wanting to leave. Sara turns to me offering a soft sympathetic smile, standing up she reaches out a hand and pulls me up.

"Bye baby girl, Happy Birthday. We love you always" I begin to get choked up again and this shows in the wobble of my voice.

"Love you Bethany" Sara's voice is strong but soft as always.

I blow a last kiss to the grave and turn, linking my arm around Sara's waist we walk back to my car, leaving our baby for the night. As we walk back I lean my head against Sara shoulder.

"I love you baby" She kisses my head as we reach the car before we make our way to work.

**I'm sorry this was a bit of a cop out ending but I have completely lost my muse! Vicki xxx **


End file.
